


Wedding Day

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: The Common House Tales [29]
Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Marriage, Shotgun Wedding, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss reflects on her sister's wedding at the Common House.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Wedding Day  
> Prompt: Weekly Quick Fic #4: Wedding Day  
> Bonus? No  
> Word Count: 264  
> Rating: G  
> Original/Fandom:Fandom-ish AU - Common House AU (super timey-wimey AU version)- The Hunger Games/Ace Attorney Fan Original Characters  
> Pairings (if any) Primrose Everdeen/Original Male Character, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark  
> Warnings (Non-Con/Dub-Con etc): well... implied offscreen underage, referred to teen pregnancy; teen marriage/shotgun wedding  
> Spoilers: vague-ish spoilers for various bits of Mockingjay; epilogue kind-of included  
> Summary: Katniss reflects on her sister's wedding at the Common House.

The first thing Rue said to me when I got here was that this house is Magic. And that's the only explanation that makes sense, but it's still bittersweetly surreal that at 32, not only am I likely to be an aunt when I've barely started my own journey into motherhood, but that right now I'm standing in a garden witnessing my thirteen-year-old sister getting what the locals call handfasted to a boy who isn't even from District 12 or 13. 

She's all smiles in a dress that's mostly shimmering blue edged with buttercream designed by one of the residents that Prim said she thought had design skills that could probably rival Cinna's.

Watching the way she interacts with the whole wedding party, it's clear to me that even though everything has changed on my end, nothing has with the way Prim fits herself in here. She's just as likeable here as she was back home and she's happily following the dreams she confided in me about wanting to be a doctor. 

Peeta and I insisted they adopt the District 12 toasting on Prim's behalf as well and when it's time for the song, we're the only two who start off singing until the others manage to pick up the words and join in. 

Even if this is somewhere else, for once, I'm glad. Peeta and I get to witness a happy ending that we never quite got in the aftermath of our last Game... Sure we grew together on our own terms over the past 15 years, but many things are still healing.


End file.
